


The Chanbaek Files

by yellingbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Like, M/M, kissing and touching, some smut???, that's okay right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellingbaek/pseuds/yellingbaek
Summary: In which Baekhyun and Chanyeolmightbe dating, and the rest of the world is left to tear their hair out over it.(aka lots of fluff + inside perspectives on canon moments)





	1. Case Overview

Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol have pretty much the entire world convinced that they’re dating.

They’re not really subtle about it, what with all the vagrant touches and hundreds of flirty glances that speak of countless inside jokes and affectionate intimacy. Forget the whole expression about 'getting on like a house on fire'- with Baekhyun and Chanyeol, you'd better bet that not only are they _getting it on_ , they're also the ones who set the house on fire.

There’s also the fact that the other members of EXO have teased the two about the rumours in no less than twenty-six different interviews; it’s little-known, but the term ‘Chanbaek’ was actually coined by Kim Junmyeon himself. And if the members themselves are so frequently bringing the romantic rumours up, then they surely can't be unfounded, right...?

Fnally, you just can't ignore all the photographs and videos taken by paparazzi and fans where it looks like the two of them _might_ just be holding hands, or hugging, or making eyes at each other. You just can't. If life was simply a story of photography and film, Baekhyun and Chanyeol's would definitely be a paradigm for the genre of romance.

In short, the two are unquestionably close.

In fact, some might even argue _too_ close to just be friends.

And from this arises the biggest question of our times: _are Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol dating?_

What follows here are some snippets of what exactly Byun and Park have been up to that has everybody so very hot and bothered. Evidence, if you will. Separated into exhibits of incidences occurring at different intervals and in different situations, this evidence, once evaluated, is believed to be able to lead us to our answer. 

So if you, dear individual, have been as curious to get to the bottom of this perplexing mystery as the rest of the world has, look no further. Within the following documents lie all the truths and details you will need to paint the full picture. All you must do is to read, analyse, and enjoy.

Without further ado, recorded in no particular chronological order, here are _The Chanbaek Files_.


	2. Exhibit A: The Odd Interview Behaviour

_(Dated: 2017)_

When asked directly about it, neither Baekhyun nor Chanyeol have confirmed or denied the rumours about them dating. Once, after a particularly saucy comeback stage promotion video in which the two spend the entire time discreetly making kissy faces at each other, the interviewer asks them to speak with him in private.

“Guys, guys, guys,” says the interviewer, Yonghwa, after the camera stops rolling. He has a penchant for gesticulating wildly about with his script cards and microphone still in his hands, and nearly punches Chanyeol in the nose with the mic, but luckily Baekhyun has an eye out for his member and pulls him away before disaster can ensue. Yonghwa goes on, unperturbed, in a giddy voice: “You’ve surely heard all the rumours.”

Baekhyun and Chanyeol exchange a glance. The rest of EXO look on with a mixture of amusement, anticipation, and, in Kyungsoo’s case, _ugh-not-this-again_.

“So, _are_ you two an item?” asks Yonghwa, bright-eyed and bushy-tailed.

Baekhyun looks up into Chanyeol’s eyes, trying to read them. He thinks he spotted a glimmer of mischief in their familiar brown depths, so opens his mouth and confidently says: “Yes.”

“No,” says Chanyeol at the exact same time.

Yonghwa blinks. Minseok and Jongdae burst out into synchronised giggles. Kyungsoo sighs.

“Ah…” Letting out an embarrassed laugh, Baekhyun elbows Chanyeol in the ribs. Even though he’d only done it lightly, the other boy still doubles over, groaning melodramatically. Baekhyun rolls his eyes, but puts a hand against the injury he’d just inflicted, rubbing Chanyeol’s side through his shirt. At this, Chanyeol instantly stops complaining.

Yonghwa frowns, staring at Baekhyun's hand.

“We’re not dating,” says Baekhyun. 

But his body language is claiming the opposite: the hand that is rubbing Chanyeol’s side slides deftly down and across until it’s in Chanyeol’s back pocket; Baekhyun sidesteps so he’s firmly pressed against Chanyeol’s side, and tilts his head so he’s leaning against the other boy’s chest. It pleases him that Chanyeol melts at his touch, changing his posture subtly so it’s more comfortable for Baekhyun to lean on him. And he smells nice, too.

“I see.” By this time, Yonghwa’s eyebrows are sky-high. He clears his throat, finally grasping that he's not going to get an answer out of these two today. “Well, uh, thank you to EXO for coming today.”

“Thank _you_ ,” replies Chanyeol in an unreadable voice. Somehow, his arm has curved entirely around Baekhyun’s shoulders, enveloping the other boy.

Smiling almost smugly, Baekhyun nestles closer into the embrace. His hand shifts in Chanyeol's back pocket.

In the background, Junmyeon breaks into a coughing fit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it.
> 
> Exhibit A of _The Chanbaek Files_. I sincerely hope you have enjoyed this little piece of drabble, and would utterly appreciate it if you left a kudos or comment or both!
> 
> Stay tuned for Chapter 2: Exhibit B (Dated: 2016), which details a certain incident at EXO'luXion in Manila. 
> 
> You know the one.
> 
> Get ready.


	3. Exhibit B: Sehun's PDA Torture

_(Dated:2017)_

Sehun’s had enough: four years with EXO, and this whole time he’s been forced to bear witness to two of his hyungs acting grossly in love with each other 24/7. Well, no more! Today, Baekhyun and Chanyeol are going down ( _on each other_ , Sehun thinks with a snicker). 

Seriously, though, he’s had it up to _here_ with those disgusting doofuses, and today is the day he’s going to expose them, once and for all!

Thousands of people are packed into the arena for today’s concert. Everyone’s sweating and smiling and singing during the _Peter Pan_ number, and Sehun knows that this is his chance. The music stops, everyone freezes, and the Evil Maknae comes to life. 

First, he thinks, he’ll give the audience a little warmup. A little taste of the massive freak-out they’re about to have, just to get ready. 

So, he struts over to Minseok, pinching Chanyeol’s cheek on the way- foreshadowing of sorts, he says to himself with a smile. He then leans down and reaches down Minseok’s pants to grab the end of his tucked-in shirt, and _pulls_. Eyes bulging, Minseok leans forwards to cover himself. The shirt only comes up for a millisecond, but that brief flash of stomach is enough to send the crowd into a frenzy. 

Sehun smirks. _Just wait_ , he wants to yell into his mike, _that was only the appetizer._

He makes his way past a now furiously blushing Minseok and heads to Baekhyun. 

Having already seen his doom approaching, Baekhyun makes no attempt to resist as Sehun takes him by the shoulders and steers him towards- well, who else?- Chanyeol. The volume in the arena spikes again.

On the way over, Sehun sneaks a look at Baekhyun’s face, and _by God_ , the little shit is smiling. Beaming, like a ray of sunshine. _He’s enjoying this_ , Sehun realizes. He resists the urge to throw up as he sees those familiar heart eyes fixated on Chanyeol, and hopes for the audience’s sake that they can’t see Baekhyun’s expression clearly- if so, they’ll all be going home with toothaches.

Chanyeol widens his eyes in realization as he sees Sehun on the warpath with Baekhyun as captive, and tries to walk away. But Sehun’s not about to let him go. _This is revenge for all those times I told you guys to get a room, but instead of listening, you just kept feeling each other up right there in front of me,_ Sehun thinks half-spitefully, half-gleefully. He lets go of Baekhyun and grabs Chanyeol, spinning him around so he’s facing Baekhyun. 

And then suddenly, they’re both all clammed up like middle school students admitting their crushes on one another. Baekhyun stares straight against, the smile frozen on his face. Chanyeol keeps trying to turn away, like he can’t meet Baekhyun’s eyes.

“Oh get over yourselves,” Sehun mutters, giving Chanyeol a couple knocks in the head.

He takes them both by the back of the neck and starts to push them together… but then falters. 

This is usually the part where he makes the members kiss. But, ah, there seems to be a problem with these two:

Their height difference is too large.

Sehun doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry at this situation. Maybe this is why, despite all the rumours, nobody’s actually caught them making out before: they physically _can’t_ because of their height difference.

Baekhyun seems to realize this at the same time as Sehun, and tilts his head down.

Aha. No kiss, but a hug will do.

With that, Sehun channels all the stored energy of his many years of disgust and embarrassment, takes Baekhyun by the arms, and forces the two boys to hug.

In that split second, the arena explodes. The screams can probably be heard in halfway around the world, in Mexico.

Sehun steps back to survey his work, satisfied. 

There, plain for the world to see, is the PDA he is tortured with everyday. 

Chanyeol has his arms completely wrapped around Baekhyun’s waist, hands braced steadily against the smaller boy’s back. Baekhyun’s arms wind securely around Chanyeol’s shoulders, hat in one hand and mic in the other. Their bodies are pressed together, chest to chest. The height difference which rendered a kiss impossible makes the hug perfect; it’s like they were made to fit together like this.

A split second later, they separate. 

The song restarts and Chanyeol practically sprints away, leaving Baekhyun behind- but not before jokingly bending down to plant a playful bite on the other boy’s arm. After that, Baekhyun seems to have a hard time remembering how to put his hat back on his head. 

Sehun can’t help but laugh out loud when he sees Baekhyun and Chanyeol trying to get back into the groove of the song after _that_. Their limbs are dancing, but they looks like robots, and seem very intent on avoiding each other’s gazes. Both their faces are a million different shades of red.

The innocent, bright melody of _Peter Pan_ drowns out the tension between them, but it’s definitely there. Sehun’s familiar with it, and he can feel it now. He wonders idly how long the two of them are gonna spend locked in a private changeroom ‘taking off their makeup’ after today’s concert.

(Answer: forty-seven minutes, a new record.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! Exhibit B of _The Chanbaek Files_ , I hope you've enjoyed.
> 
> It was quite fun trying to do things from Sehun's POV, but as for the next chapter, it'll be from Chanyeol's. Stay tuned for Exhibit C! (Two words: sleep cute.)


	4. Exhibit C: Park Chanyeol, The Human Pillow

_(Dated: ????)_

It’s early in the morning after many hours of dance practice, and everyone is more than ready to hit the hay. The studio is quiet; they’ve worked so hard that even Baekhyun, the chatterbox, doesn’t have energy to say anything. On the car ride back to their dormitories, nobody is surprised when he falls asleep on Chanyeol’s shoulder. Nor are they surprised when he moves around in his sleep and somehow ends up with his head in Chanyeol’s lap. Chanyeol’s arms instinctively find their way around him, and anyone there to witness it would swear that they see Baekhyun smile between snores.

The car with the two of them, plus Junmyeon and Yixing, stops neatly in front of their apartment building. Junmyeon gets off first, yawning. “Hey, guys, we’re here.”

Eyelids drooping, Yixing clambers out and immediately makes for the front doors, within which an elevator is waiting to deliver him to his warm, soft bed. Chanyeol and Baekhyun, however, don’t move- Baekhyun because he’s sleeping like the dead, and Chanyeol because he is currently being used a human pillow.

“Chanyeol, come on,” Junmyeon says.

Chanyeol widens his eyes as the boy draped all over him gives a soft snore. “Um,” he whispers helplessly.

“Just carry him or something.” Junmyeon tries to hold back another yawn. “I’ll see you guys upstairs.”

_Just carry him or something?_ Chanyeol looks down at the boy sound asleep in his lap. Baekhyun _is_ very small. He’d probably be light. Unclipping both their seatbelts cautiously, Chanyeol slides his hands under Baekhyun’s body, gripping his waist and knees. Then, he picks the other boy up in a bridal carry and steps out of the car. 

____

Immediately, Baekhyun’s head lolls backwards. 

_Whoops._ Chanyeol readjusts his grip so that Baekhyun’s head is resting on his shoulder instead- only to have it fall off in the next second and go dangling backwards at an unnatural angle again. Grunting, Chanyeol stops walking.

This is harder than he thought it’d be. 

____

__It would be horribly inconvenient if Baekhyun were to break his neck, so Chanyeol thinks of something quickly. He bends down into a kneel, slides Baekhyun over to his side, and then slings the other boy over his shoulders unceremoniously like a sack of flour. Miraculously, Baekhyun doesn't wake up. Calling it a fireman’s carry would be generous; Chanyeol has never really done this before, ever, and it’s all he can do to keep Baekhyun from falling. All the way through the apartment and up the elevator, he tries his best to make sure he doesn’t accidentally smack Baekhyun into any walls or doors. He’s mostly successful at this._ _

____

__They’re the last ones to enter the dorm, and all the other members have already gone to sleep. Chanyeol carries Baekhyun to his room. The light is off, and only watery beams of light filtering in from the kitchen down the hall offer any illumination in the bedroom. Gently as he can, Chanyeol sets Baekhyun down on his bed, and takes the other boy’s shoes off for him. He notices Baekhyun’s pyjamas folded on his bedside table, but decides that maybe undressing him fully wouldn’t be such a good idea._ _

____

__Because he’d wake up- not for any other reason._ _

____

__No other reason at all.__

____

____

__None._ _

____

__Totally._ _

____

__Instead, Chanyeol pulls a blanket over Baekhyun’s shoulders, tucking him in. After pulling the blanket up, he lets his hand travel up to Baekhyun’s face, lightly brushing against the other boy’s cheek, then stroking a strand of hair away from his eyes. Feeling his own eyelids growing heavy, he leans in to plant a whisper-soft kiss on Baekhyun’s forehead._ _

____

__“Good night, Baekhyunnie.”_ _

____

__He then stands back up, and is about to turn to leave, when a hand catches his wrist.__

____

____

__He looks down._ _

____

__The dim light from the kitchen falls daintily on Baekhyun’s face as his eyelids flutter open. He watches Chanyeol with a soft, drowsy gaze. His voice is small and sleepy, but not unsure, when he murmurs:_ _

____

__“Stay with me.”_ _

____

__And how can Chanyeol say no?_ _

____

__He stays, kicking off his own shoes, sliding beneath the covers. Letting Baekhyun use his chest as a pillow. Holding the other boy close, feeling his warmth. Smiling when Baekhyun hums happily and nuzzles into him. Hearing their hearts beat together in the darkness. Kissing Baekhyun tenderly on the top of the head, just because he can._ _

____

__And finally, with his chin resting gently on top of Baekhyun’s and their limbs intertwined comfortably together, falling into sleep’s inky embrace._ _

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exhibit C, _finit._
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed the latest installment of _The Chanbaek Files_ , and if you have, please feel free to leave kudos, comments, or both! It's all very appreciated.
> 
> In the meantime, stay tuned for Exhibit D, in which Yixing (bless the dear, innocent child's soul) mistakes a hickey for a bug bite.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!


	5. Exhibit D: The Mysterious Bruise

_(Dated: ???)_

“Did Chanyeol punch you in the face?”

They’re on an airplane, flying from one concert location to the neck, and Yixing is leaning across the aisle to gape at Baekhyun. Sitting beside him, Jongin looks over, and proceeds to laugh his ass off because _it’s a hickey, you innocent child_.

Baekhyun raises his hand to cover the mark so quickly, he ends up slapping himself in the face. “Is it obvious?” he asks self-consciously.

“Let me see it again.” Prying Baekhyun’s fingers away from his face, Yixing scrutinizes the hickey, which is located on his left cheek, next to his mouth. Tutting, the Chinese member shakes his head. “A bug bite then?”

Next to Baekhyun, Chanyeol wakes from a nap. As soon as his eyes are open, they’re crossing to look at Yixing’s finger, which is pointing at his nose.

“Did you happen to see a bug biting Baekhyun on the face?”

“Wha-?” 

Yixing looks around, searching for the nonexistent insect. “Don’t worry guys, I’ll catch it and let it go outside.”

“Yixing, we’re thirty thousand feet in the air,” Baekhyun points out, “And it’s not a bug bite.”

“Well.” Yixing tilts his head. “Uh, did you fall on your face then?”

Blearily, Chanyeol turns his head to look at Baekhyun. Recognition instantaneously flickers in his eyes, and he bursts out laughing.

Baekhyun, too, laughs, but his is dripping with sarcasm and cuts off abruptly. Shooing Yixing away, he hisses to Chanyeol: “Look, what do I do? We’re landing in ten minutes.”

Not a scrap of sympathy in his soul, Chanyeol laughs even harder and smacks the airplane seat in front of him, causing Kyungsoo to turn around and give him the Death Glare™. The glare intensifies as Kyungsoo spots Baekhyun’s hickey, and then he turns back around so quickly that he nearly gives himself whiplash.

When Chanyeol finally catches his breath, he reaches out to cup Baekhyun’s cheek in his hand, thumb stroking against the mark. “Ah. I’m sorry.”

“Are you? Are you _really?_ ” Baekhyun grumbles.

He’s cute when he’s annoyed, Chanyeol decides. The giggles resurface, and Chanyeol’s entire seat shakes with his laughter. “I _am_ sorry-” he insists between fits of chortles- “I’m sure it’ll fade soon.”

Baekhyun, who’s sitting in the window seat, climbs past Chanyeol’s lap to stand in the aisle and reaches up into the overseat compartment. After fishing for something in his carryon, he emerges with a mask, sits back down, and puts it on firmly. He flashes narrowed eyes at Chanyeol. “I can never take this off now.”

“Never?”

“Never.”

“What if I want to kiss you?”

Baekhyun tries to retain his stern composure, but it collapses like wet paper as as Chanyeol reaches forwards and takes the mask off, then leans towards him. _Damnit, Park._ Despite his best efforts to resist, Baekhyun closes his eyes. 

A trail of kisses alights on his face, near his mouth. Chanyeol’s mouth moves gently, almost tentatively. Then, gaining momentum, the kisses move down to Baekhyun’s jaw, tracing the edge of it with butterfly-like touches. No risk of hickeys, at least- all for the small victories. Baekhyun can’t help but shiver in spite of himself. His fingers slide around Chanyeol’s shoulders to twist themselves into the other boy’s hair.

Chanyeol smiles, lips pressed against Baekhyun’s neck now. 

And then, his mouth is open.

 _Uh uh._ Baekhyun’s eyes spring open, and he pushes Chanyeol away.

The other boy falls back into his seat. A rather dejected look casts a dark cloud over his face. “What? Did I do something wrong?” 

“No.” Baekhyun’s whole body is tingling, positively alight. Scratching his neck sheepishly, he says, “It’s just that… ah, I don’t have a high-necked shirt.”

“Oh.” Chanyeol sits back, takes this in for a moment. Then, a sly grin tugs at his lips. 

“Alright then. Not a problem.”

And then he’s leaning back in. Kissing Baekhyun square on the mouth.

Baekhyun is caught off guard for a moment, surprised. Then, he reciprocates, chuckling into the kiss. Crafty boy. The mask will cover it. Lips are alright. 

_Better than alright, actually,_ he thinks as they open their mouths. Chanyeol’s hands slip under the hem of his t-shirt, and Baekhyun shivers again.

 _Way better than alright._

\-----------

Later, as they walk through the airport side by side, Baekhyun murmurs through his mask: “By the way, I forgive you.”

Walking some steps behind the two of them, Yixing nods in realization. "Ah, so he _didn't_ fall on his face."


	6. Exhibit E: the First 'I Love You'

_(Dated: 2015)_

It’s a fanmeeting talk in Tokyo, April 19th, 2015. Outside, cherry blossoms are blooming. Inside, Chanyeol is being teased to death.

“I brush my teeth daily,” he says when the MC inquires about what EXO members do on a daily basis. It’s a simple, straightforward answer, but Baekhyun jumps on it immediately.

“Liar!” Baekhyun calls playfully. “Liar!”

The arena is instantly aflutter with laughter and screams from the audience. Swivelling his head back and forth to look between (a cheekily grinning) Baekhyun and the MC, Chanyeol widens his eyes. He forms a resolution then and there: tonight, when they’re alone and not on a stage surrounded by an audience of thousands of fans, Baekhyun is going _down_.

The rest of the members join in on the fun, calling Chanyeol a liar and teasing him to no end. 

The MC asks: “Are you lying?”

“No, I’m not. I’m not!” Chanyeol protests.

“Then why are your members saying you are?”

Chanyeol’s sigh can be heard in his words. “Because they don’t like me very much.”

At this, the MC cackles. Chanyeol grimaces, looking to the audience for sympathy.

Just then, Baekhyun, the one who’d instigated all this, suddenly pipes up. In Japanese, no less. “Aishiteru yo,” he says that in _that voice_ of his, that irritatingly, obnoxiously, unacceptably endearing one. 

Chanyeol’s not completely fluent in Japanese, but he knows what that means, alright. A quick glance at Baekhyun and his half-smiling, half-sincere face, and Chanyeol’s ears turn very red very quickly. 

Does this constitute as a first ‘I love you’? If it’s in front of thousands of fans and said in a different language? 

Either way, it’s got its intended effect. 

Choking back a shocked smile, Chanyeol looks anywhere except at Baekhyun, and shakes his head. It’s all he can do, really. Shake his head. Because there seems to be no brain in there anymore. His mind’s gone completely blank. No, scratch that- it’s just _gone,_ period. 

He can feel Baekhyun’s gaze on him all the rest of the way throughout the fanmeeting, and wishes that they were alone. 

To make him pay, of course. No other reason. 

None at all… 

After the meeting, when they _do_ get a chance to be alone, in the changeroom after all the other members have left already, Chanyeol goes up to Baekhyun and plants his hands on his hips.

Baekhyun, who’d chattered so much while everyone else was changing that he’s just now taking his shirt off, looks up with surprise when the first thing he sees after undressing is Chanyeol standing before him. He flashes an impish grin. “What, are you gonna help me take off my pants?”

Chanyeol had really thought that he’d maxed out his blushing capacity for the day, but apparently he hasn’t. With painfully burning cheeks, he demands, “Why’d you say that?”

“Say what?” Baekhyun stands up, discarding his shirt onto the floor.

Chanyeol blinks, trying very hard to not look at the other boy’s bare chest. “You know.”

A mischievous fire comes to life in Baekhyun’s eyes. “I don’t know. Repeat it for me. Maybe I’ll remember.”

“Ugh.” Chanyeol rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. “Are you really gonna play this game?”

Baekhyun laughs, moving closer so he’s right under Chanyeol’s nose. “I’m not playing any games.”

Chanyeol is fairly sure his face is on fire now. Staring at the floor, which has suddenly become very interesting to him, he mutters:

“Aishiteru yo.”

“Ah, I remember now.” Baekhyun sounds beyond pleased, and not the least bit surprised. He reaches up, tilts Chanyeol’s chin down so they’re eye to eye, and smiles brilliantly. 

Chanyeol’s skin tingles as if there are live sparks racing across it. He gulps. Clears his throat. Tries to break his eye contact with Baekhyun, but fails. The other boy is watching him with a devilish sparkle in his eye, and it’s both maddening and maddeningly irresistible. Finally, Chanyeol mumbles, “Well, what was that all about?”

Baekhyun smiles brighter and just says, “You know I’d never lie to you, Chanyeollie.”

Chanyeol can't help but burst out laughing. "You're so embarrassing."

"But you love it," Baekhyun retorts, then: "-Me."

Chanyeol is coming to terms with the fact that thanks to Baekhyun, his face may never return to its normal colour again. Flustered and tomato-red and smiling like an idiot, he shakes his head. 

"Yeah, sure. I love it. You."


	7. Exhibit F: The Birthday

_(Dated: 2017)_

“Here’s to the old man.” Sehun pours himself another drink and downs it in one gulp. He shakes his head, exhaling in zesty appreciation. 

“What’s that? Your sixth?” Junmyeon asks, a rosy flush in his own cheeks, tongue beginning to trip over his words. On a night such as this, even the ever-so-responsible leader is getting wasted.

All the members (minus Yixing, who’s still busy with solo activities in China but with them in spirit) are gathered in Chanyeol’s living room. On the coffee table are several half-empty bottles of alcohol. They’ll be completely drained by the end of the night. Minseok and Jongdae are sprawled on the couch, with Minseok’s arm thrown across Jongdae’s shoulders as they giggle to one another and nurse their drinks. Jongin’s perched on the couch arm, betting with Kyungsoo over how many drinks Sehun will down before midnight comes. Kyungsoo himself is classily sipping at a glass of red wine. A ambient tune with a low, pulsing beat oozes out from the stereo system, and the lights are warm and dim. The clock flashes eleven thirty PM. Chanyeol feels himself relaxing; this is where he feels most like himself.

“Hey, have another.” Suddenly, Sehun thrusts a glass into his empty hand.

He’s got a birthday party fanmeet the next day and should probably take it easy, but all semblance of self-control slips away as Sehun pours him drink after drink. “I should stop,” he mumbles, but Sehun shakes his head profusely. “C’mon, hyung, you’re a big boy now.”

“Fine, fine,” he caves. With each gulp, he feels his head float higher and higher. It’s not unpleasant; Chanyeol doesn’t have a passion for drinking as Sehun does, but alcohol does tend make reality warmer and friendlier than it normally is. Plus, Chanyeol tends to find everything hilarious when he’s drunk. Which is why he bursts out laughing when Baekhyun emerges from the kitchen carrying three more bottles in his arms. 

“Those all for you?” he asks.

Baekhyun sticks out his tongue. “Yeah. Got a problem?”

“Sharing is caring,” grunts Sehun, taking a bottle for himself. Kyungsoo snickers quietly; Jongin pouts and fishes out a wad of cash for him.

Setting down the bottles, Baekhyun walks over to where Chanyeol is sitting in the middle of the couch, and takes a seat beside him, their legs touching. Emboldened by the alcohol fizzing in his veins, Chanyeol puts a hand on Baekhyun’s thigh. Baekhyun raises his eyebrows, then responds by swinging his legs over so they’re on top of Chanyeol’s lap. 

“How’s your last few hours of twenty-four treating you?” he asks. 

Now that he’s close, Chanyeol can smell Baekhyun’s cologne and the alcohol on his breath. He tilts his head, then closes his eyes for a second as the movement makes his vision swirl. “Well. I’ve had a lot to think about.”

“And a lot to drink,” Minseok pipes pertinently. Jongdae lets out a peal of laughter.

“That too,” Chanyeol can’t help but laugh as well, “Thanks to Sehun.”

“You’re welcome,” says Sehun, who’s now over by the TV, fiddling with the Xbox.

“It’s okay, Chanyeol.” Junmyeon reaches over to clasp a hand on birthday boy’s shoulder. “I’ll bring you some soup tomorrow morning.”

As Chanyeol is laughing at that (it wasn’t funny, truthfully, but the alcohol’s _really_ kicking in now, and the giggles seem like they’ll never stop bubbling up), a hand suddenly grabs him by the cheek. He jumps in surprise, then relaxes when he realizes it’s Baekhyun. There’s a bit of a peeved expression on the other boy’s face- subtle enough that the other members can’t see, but it’s there, alright, a tinge of annoyance in his pout and a searching in his eyes. Chanyeol knows that look. It’s the pay-attention-to-me-now look.

“What?” Chanyeol says. Baekhyun’s fingers are warm on his cheek.

The other boy leans in, so close his breaths puff against Chanyeol’s skin. He tilts his head.

Laughing again now, partially out of confusion, Chanyeol reaches up and takes the hand that’s cupping his face, bringing it down and intertwining their fingers. “What, Baekhyun? Is there something on my face?”

Narrowing his eyes, Baekhyun seems to zero in on something. “Yeah,” he murmurs; then a mischievous twinkle appears in his gaze. A cheeky grin can be heard in his voice: “Happy birthday, Yeol, you’ve got a new wrinkle.”

“You little-” Dropping their hands, Chanyeol lunges for Baekhyun, and for a split second his hands encircle Baekhyun’s waist, where he knows Baek is the most ticklish. But Baekhyun, slippery as a fish, wriggles from his grasp and clambers across the couch to grab at Kyungsoo’s arm, begging him for help. 

“You asked for it,” Kyungsoo replies simply, shaking him off.

Chanyeol takes pursuit- his arms are long enough and the couch small enough so that he can reach Baekhyun if he leans over. So he does just that, reaching over and encircling Baekhyun’s waist once again. Then, he pulls Baekhyun in so that they’re pressed against each other, his arms pinning Baekhyun to him tightly.

“Don’t tickle me,” Baekhyun gasps, still scrabbling to get away, “Please.” But he must’ve drunk almost as much as Chanyeol, because his movements are clumsy and sluggish, wholly ineffective; he’s stuck there under Chanyeol’s arms.

Chanyeol realizes he could very well tickle Baekhyun to death there and then if he wanted to. But he's beginning to think that there are things other than tickling that he wants to do to Baekhyun, so he refrains. “Since it’s my birthday, I’ll be nice.”

Satisfied now that he’s safe from tickles, Baekhyun squirms around, still under Chanyeol’s arms, trying to get into a more comfortable position. When nothing seems to work, he scoots over and takes a seat in Chanyeol’s lap, back pressed against Chanyeol’s chest.

Chanyeol raises his eyebrows. A flush completely unrelated to the alcohol climbs up his neck, and he hopes that the fabric of his hoodie is thick enough to prevent Baekhyun from feeling the sudden speeding of his heartbeat. “Better?” he asks.

“Better.” Baekhyun twists around so they’re face to face, mere centimetres away. His eyes are warm and bright, though Chanyeol is so tipsy that the shades of brown all swim into one uniform dark chocolate. A smirk tugs at the corner of his pink lips. For a split second, Chanyeol wonders if he’s going to kiss him.

Then, he feels a brush of warm fingers against his palm, followed by the weight of something plastic and hard. Startled, he looks down to see Baekhyun pressing an Xbox controller into his hand.

“We can play anything you want,” Baekhyun whispers enticingly, leaning close. 

Chanyeol doesn’t know whether he’s supposed to be seduced or if he should burst out laughing. Both, probably. The dorkiest, dumbest, cutest grin is spreading across Baekhyun’s face now, and Chanyeol has to forcibly restrain himself from leaning forwards and kissing the other boy square on the mouth.

He’s always like this, Baekhyun. Equal parts frustratingly attractive and knee-slappingly funny. A contradiction; and Chanyeol’s come to learn that that’s exactly how Baekhyun likes it. 

He feels Baekhyun’s hand on his again. The other boy closes Chanyeol’s fingers around the Xbox controller, then holds them there for a few delayed seconds. He looks at Chanyeol with those bright eyes of his, and it’s hard to resist his charm; it’s his silver hair shining in the warm dim light, the pink blush of his happy cheeks, the sweet devilish challenge of his smirk. It’s like Chanyeol’s seeing him for the first time all over again, new and exciting and beautiful and so incredibly easy to fall for. 

Maybe it’s the alcohol. The pleasure and ease of the moment. It’s so easy to get swept up with liquor perfuming his thoughts and the sultry light making tricks out of everything it casts itself on. Chanyeol knows. 

And yet. 

Maybe it’s not just the moment. Maybe- and he lets himself think this for only a millisecond, a blissful, short millisecond- maybe it’s Baekhyun. Maybe it’s Baekhyun, his presence and being as necessary and natural as sunlight. Maybe it’s Baekhyun, the most irritating, obnoxious, loud, and entirely endearing person Chanyeol’s ever met. Maybe it’s Baekhyun, the one that Chanyeol talks to and depends on and trusts and thinks about more than what is probably normal. Maybe it’s Baekhyun, the only wish Chanyeol’s made on his birthday every year for the past five years. The one that Chanyeol can’t really help but fall headlong into love with every single day.

Even if he doesn’t want to admit it to himself just yet. 

He shakes his head and leans forwards to set his chin down on Baekhyun’s shoulder. _Don’t overthink it._ The alcohol is dimming his vision around the edges. Before long, his sprinting thoughts come to a syrupy crawl. 

_Fuck it,_ he thinks, _it’s my birthday, and I’m drunk. And I might be in love with my best friend. Fuck. It._

Baekhyun tilts his head over, leaning into him. Chanyeol smiles. Presses a light kiss to Baekhyun’s neck, forgetting momentarily about everyone else in the room. Savours it when Baekhyun shivers slightly. Thinks sloppily to himself that he has probably never loved anyone so much and so completely before, and might not ever again.

They don’t end up gaming. 

At some point, both of them lose grip of their Xbox controllers, their hands finding one another instead. Lips and bodies soon follow suit. Elyxion’s kept them so busy that they haven’t really had a moment like this together for weeks. And now that they do, Chanyeol can’t believe how much he’s missed it. 

Baekhyun is handsy, roaming everywhere, inquisitive and almost cautious at times, but turning hungry and possessive in the next instant. His hands run up and down Chanyeol’s back, raking through his hair, glancing over his jaw, caressing his face, sliding down his chest, wrapping around his shoulders. Every spot his fingers touch, a little electric spark goes off. Chanyeol’s own hands find their way around Baekhyun at a slower, easier pace, taking their time, relishing in every touch and movement; one hand settles naturally on Baekhyun’s waist, holding him steady; the other goes to the side of Baekhyun’s face, cupping his cheek gently.

And Baekhyun's kisses. Chanyeol could write a thousand songs about those kisses, their sweetness, their languish, their white-hot fire, their demand and barely concealed desire. Yeah, he'd write a thousand songs- but only if he can save his brain, which is suddenly on the verge of spontaneously combusting as Baekhyun's hands slide down Chanyeol's chest to go play at the waist of his jeans, fingering at the zipper and brushing against the skin of his stomach.

It’s funny, how one person can make you forget everything about yourself, about your surroundings, about your life. How they elicit sounds from you that you had no idea you could make. Chanyeol’s mind and senses flare up so utterly it feels as if they’ve shut down; when he closes his eyes, he sees starlight; when he opens them again, all he sees and says is Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun.

Gradually, the other members turn away from the couple making out on the couch. Normally, they’d grouch and complain, but seeing as its one half of the couple’s birthday, silent grimaces granted instead. Silently, Jongin slips Kyungsoo another wad of cash. 

\----------

Chanyeol loses track of the time, and honestly couldn't care any less. Minutes, maybe hours, maybe days pass before they are interrupted.

Baekhyun’s turned around and straddled him, their foreheads pressed together and hot breaths intermingling, when all of a sudden, Chanyeol is jolted by a vibration coming from Baekhyun’s pocket. He only has a split second to frown before being intercepted by an oncoming kiss. His mind goes white-blank until they draw apart for breath again. “What-” he gasps for air, “-was that?”

Baekhyun leans back, breathing hard. His eyes widen. “Oh!” He braces a hand against Chanyeol’s chest for balance, reaches into his pocket, draws out his phone, and turns it on. A brilliant smile comes to his face then, and he looks back at Chanyeol.

“Happy birthday, Chanyeollie!”

It’s midnight, November 27th. 

The living rooms comes aburst with noise as the members yell, scream, shout, dance, and sing their congratulations for Chanyeol for surviving another year. Chanyeol yelps as Jongdae leaps forwards to give him birthday bumps; Baekhyun scrambles out of the way to escape the mess of flailing hands and fists. By the time Chanyeol recovers from the friendly attack (at least, Jongdae _claims_ it’s friendly, but Chanyeol’s pummelled body begs to differ), a cake has been set down on the coffee table in front of him. Kyungsoo, the baker, is all smiles as the members praise him on how well it’s been decorated.

Minseok goes and turns off all the lights. Junmyeon lights all twenty-five individual candles atop the cake. Chanyeol watches, rapt by the small flitting flames. Then, when all of them are lit, he closes his eyes and clasps his hands together. He already made some birthday wishes on stage at Elyxion, but here, surrounded by his best friends, he feels more free to think about what he _really_ wants. As he comes up with his wishes, he feels Baekhyun returning to his side, draping himself all over the taller boy and leaning his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder. Baekhyun is a comforting and familiar weight, and Chanyeol leans into his warmness.

 _I wish…_

A rare moment of silence as a small eternity passes, pensively breathless.

He opens his eyes, and while his vision is still blurring the candlelight into what look like stars, blows them all out. 

Cheering again in the pitch darkness, his members jostle his arms, thump his back, and rub his shoulders. Before the lights come back on, Chanyeol feels a flash of hot breath against his ear. He holds his breath as Baekhyun whispers, “What did you wish for?”

And then he never quite has a chance to release that breath, because then he is leaning forwards Baekhyun, and then he is kissing Baekhyun, and then he is giving Baekhyun the answer to his question without ever speaking a word.


End file.
